


Belly of the Beast

by RedTabby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: POV First Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTabby/pseuds/RedTabby
Summary: Why had you done it?Would it have been better to just… die… instead of rot down here?Taking in your surrounding, you wished you could rip your eyes from your head.For you were trapped. Standing in chest deep liquid, surrounded by the broken apart corpses of your comrades.





	Belly of the Beast

Why had you done it? 

Would it have been better to just… die… instead of rot down here?

Taking in your surrounding, you wished you could rip your eyes from your head.

For you were trapped. Standing in chest deep liquid, surrounded by the broken apart corpses of your comrades.

 

***  
That day you had been on an expedition with the Survey Corps. You had made it to the Titan Forest when a group of titans blind sided your squad. You were quick with your 3D MG and were able to bring one of them down. 

However, while you were focusing your attention on slashing through the nape of the thick neck in front of you, a large hand grabbed you around your middle from behind. You watched your victim fall but didn’t have time to savor the success as you felt your body being pulled upwards.

You turned and were faced with the jaws of a disgusting monster opening. Saliva trails was falling from it’s maxillary molars and down the sides of its chin. It contorted your body in its hand and prepared you to enter its mouth head first.

You didn’t know you were capable of making the noises that left your vocal cords.

It placed your upper half in its mouth. Your back and arms pushing up against the giant’s tongue. You watch as the light starts to fade with every inch of its jaws closing. Its incisors occluded around your middle, but did not cut into your flesh. Your 3D MG gear had provided you with momentary protection. 

Before the idea could fully form in your head, you swiftly unbuckled your self from your vertical maneuvering equipment and slid backwards, down into the deep darkness.

***

You had no concept of time when you came to. It was so hot. Were you dead?

A sudden jostling brought your senses back to you and simultaneously submerged your body below the surface of the titan’s stomach contents.

The titan must have fallen! You thought. Yes! Somebody has killed him and I’ll be free once his body dissolves!

Another lurch disproved your theory and told you the titan had up righted itself.

After pushing through solid masses you finally surfaced, gasping for breath and regaining footing.

Iron and pungency violated your olfactory system and taste buds.   
You spit the thick liquid from your mouth, suppressing the reoccurring urge to vomit as your abdomen contracted, begging for you to retch. You knew that taste. It was blood.  
You were surrounded in darkness, except for the tiny shred of light that would come and go above you when the beast would move it’s mouth.

You ran your hands across your face and through your hair trying to rid yourself of the gunk you had plunged into.

“…hello?” you call out. Of course no one answered. Why did you bother to think that someone in here would be alive.

You looked up to where you had entered from. It was too far away and you no longer had your equipment to grapple you up there. Why would that work anyways? It would only bring you back to the beasts mouth where you knew gnawing boulders awaited.

Looking down in despair you noticed the liquefied substance you stood in was a deep red. You recalled from training that Titans didn’t possess a gastrointestinal tract. This wasn’t gastric juice mixed with ally blood, it was only blood.

One thought possessed you. You were not going to die here. 

Wading through the darkness, you hands collided with a solid surface. You felt around as it curved slightly on either side of you. This was the edge of the abdomen. 

Suddenly your ears picked up something. There were muffled shouts outside. There was still a fight going on!

You began banging your fists against the stomach lining and crying out “Hey! I’m still alive! Help me! Heeeeelp!”

From the commotion outside you knew no one would pick up on something so faint. The other soldiers would be preoccupied in avoiding having to join you.

Turning around you rested your back against the wall, chest heaving in hopelessness.

Another sliver of light faintly illuminated the area and your eye caught sight of something silver.

“Yes, YES” you thought, wading towards it. 3D MG was strapped to a set of hips and thighs. 

You drew the blades and moved back towards the wall of the stomach. Using all the power you had, reinforced with a power cry, you shoved your blades through the skin, slicing in horizontally through the flesh.

The moment you withdrew the blades, hot steam blasted your face. You lifted your arm to shield yourself until it stopped. Feeling in front of you, there was no incision. The monster had healed it self too quickly.

Recovering the 2 blades, you planned your last idea.  
You knew how to kill a titan eternally, so you just had to ration out where that would indicate internally.

You take both blades and stick them into epithelium to free your hands while you searched.

You pushed through bodies and parts, feeling around for 3DMG. All you needed was the grapple and… success!

You tested it out to ensure it still worked and exhaled in relief when it did.

This was it. Your only hope of getting out of here.

You made your plan. Grapple to the start of the “esophagus”, and support yourself there by pressing your back and feet into opposite sides. Then, instead of converging your blades, you would slice with a divergent angle. This should reproduce the fatal blow. You just needed to ensure your blades went deep enough into the tissue. If it didn’t, you would be scalded by steam and most certainly die from proximity. Either outcome would be better than this, you surmised.

You centered yourself in the pool. The blades were secured at your side. Lifting one arm overhead you lined up your shot, and fired the grapple.

A firm tug on the device indicated that it had found its mark.

Alright, this was it. Once you had mentally prepared yourself you squeezed the trigger and felt yourself fly towards the narrow opening, and out of liquid graveyard.

You were in position. The walls of the esophagus-like structure were the same as in the belly so it provided a firm surface for your footing.

Ready with both blades in hand, you reached forward and sunk the blades as deep as they would go.

It took all your strength to slice though in this position. You must have managed because the titan started to fall and steam started pouring in. You braced yourself for impact as the titan tumbled against the earth. 

The steam burned your skin and clouded your vision as the titan started to dissolve. You shield yourself with your green cloak as you crawl out of the esophagus and into the mouth. 

Thank Sina it was open, so you would be able to squeeze through. Just as you stuck your upper body and arm out, you were scooped up into the clutches of a rider on a horse.

You held on to him as tightly as the slick covering your body would let you.

“I don't know what the fuck I just witnessed” the raven-haired rider said to you, “but I’m going to need the full account of how a Brat came back from death to take down a titan from the inside.”

You had made it. You were out. Quickly taking in your surroundings you could tell that you were still in the forest. Soldiers with 3D MG landed on the free horses beside the pair of you. Eyes were wide and staring at you. Why wouldn’t they be? They had witness you being eaten, yet here you were.

Exhaustion overwhelmed you, and while never slacking your grip on the Captain, you let yourself succumb to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism would be appreciated! :D


End file.
